


Let Us Be Normal (just for one day)

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 Collection (Round 2) [15]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Caretaking, Chronic Pain, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, IronStrange Bingo 2020, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Stephen's chronic pain flares up, making even the most basic of tasks impossible, and Tony offers his services to help with shaving.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 Collection (Round 2) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636018
Comments: 24
Kudos: 172
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	Let Us Be Normal (just for one day)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxglove_Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/gifts).



> Some gentle comfort with a hurting Stephen, a caring Tony and a hint of shaving kink because why not? I love writing them all domestic and cute with each other because they deserve it so much. Basically, there is the barest minimum of plot to indulge in one of my favorite tropes - Tony taking care of Stephen in every way he is allowed to.  
> Extra point for everyone who now has _Heroes_ by David Bowie in their head… 😉
> 
> @ironstrangebingo prompt: _Hurt and Comfort_ (I'm going for a minimum of pain with a maximum of comfort here but somehow I don't think that anyone will mind.)
> 
> For Foxglove_Fiction because... well, reasons.

"Let me help. Please."

Seeing Stephen struggle with pain was always heartbreaking but today he was having problems with even the most basic of tasks and Tony simply couldn't take it anymore. Fuck all his promises to himself but he couldn't stand it to stay silent for even a minute longer. Not after finding Stephen in front of the bathroom mirror, naked apart from his sleep pants, and close to tears because of frustration and pain.

"Stephen," he added gently when no reaction came. "It's okay." He reached out and took the razor out of his lover's badly trembling hand. "Not today." It would probably end in a bloodbath. He put the razor aside but continued to hold Stephen's right hand.

Stephen closed his eyes with a pained gasp and touched his face with his free hand. His grimace made his disgust clear.

"Not a friend of the hermit beard?" Tony asked in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood.

"Bad memories," Stephen said quietly. He took his hand out of Tony's loose hold and held both of them up for inspection. "Of a time when I couldn't take care of myself. At all."

Oh. Tony could have kicked himself for not thinking about that.

"Being able to shave myself was an outward sign that I was getting better," he continued in a flat monotone.

Tony cupped both of his hands as if he could stop their shaking and the pain that way. "But when the pain gets too bad you can't," he continued softly. And that threw him back to those dark times Tony barely knew anything about.

Stephen's silence was the only answer he got but it was enough.

Tony leaned down to kiss the still beautiful hands. "It's just a bad day. Let me help."

"I shouldn't need help." Instead of the expected heated anger there was only quiet resignation. It was worse than any kind of outburst, really.

"When I said that a couple of weeks ago you called me an idiot and proceeded to annoy me until I gave in. I hope you realize that you're getting the same treatment now." _That_ , at least, got him a slight smile. "And don't tell me that this is different, baby. Because it really, really isn't. You're hurting and I can and will help you. End of story." He reached up to touch Stephen's bristly cheek. "Can't have my better half looking disheveled after all. We facial hair bros need to be immaculate."

Now Stephen was outright laughing. Success.

"I don't know about 'better half' but apart from that I have to agree." Stephen gave in with a sigh and leaned into Tony's touch. "How do you want me?"

Wow, he hadn't expected such an easy and complete surrender but he wasn't complaining. Just the opposite. The reminder just how easily he could get Stephen to do something made Tony feel special and sent a wave of warmth through his body. God, how he loved him.

"Just like this," he whispered and kissed Stephen gently. _Relaxed, willing, **mine**. _"But you should sit down for this." Another caress. "Giraffe."

Another huff of laughter and an eye-roll. "I'm not _that_ tall."

"Tall enough." And still too thin, which made him look even taller, but Tony was working on that. Since he'd gotten his hands on Stephen he'd gained weight and muscle mass but it was still a work in progress, an insane metabolism and workout regime be thanked for that.

"Bedroom?" Stephen suggested.

"If you can give me enough light there to work with." Tony made sure to hold on to Stephen's right hand as he led him out of the bathroom and guided him to sit down on the edge of their bed. "Wait here and I'll get everything."

Everything being a can of shaving cream, a disposable razor - the only thing lightweight enough for Stephen's fingers to hold - and a towel. He longed to get his own razor or gift Stephen with a better one of his own but that was a topic for later.

Baby steps.

When he came back out the room was alight with the early morning sun despite their bedroom facing the wrong way for that. Tony could and did love magic when it produced beautiful results like that.

Stephen was waiting for him with his hands loosely folded in his lap and he was looking down at them in sorrow mixed with disgust and resignation. His whole pose screamed defeat and it broke Tony's heart all over again. Even the Cloak knew when it was better to leave Stephen alone and laid draped all over the bed, one edge barely covering Stephen's right thigh, as if to offer just enough support to not be rejected.

"Don't," he blurted out without thinking about it.

Stephen looked up at that, startled. "Don't what? Don't hurt? Don't be bitter?"

Tony didn't know what to say to that. Instead of a verbal answer he sat down next to Stephen and once again took his right hand. "Don't despair," he said eventually. Stephen couldn't do anything against the pain and had every right to be bitter about the hand fate had dealt him, after all.

"I must confess you're making that rather difficult." Here it was, that slightly lopsided smile Tony loved so much, and he leaned towards Tony in obvious search for comfort.

"Good," Tony said with satisfaction and arranged the towel around Stephen's shoulders with a flourish that wasn't over-dramatic at all. "That's what I'm here for. Among other things. Just relax and let me take care of you. Please." He rewarded Stephen's silent compliance with a kiss to his temple and a slow caress down his right cheek. "You're gorgeous." As always his gentle praise made Stephen flush and slight goosebumps appeared on his skin.

"Flattery will get you anywhere with me."

Tony grinned at that. "I know and I'm counting on it. I demand payment for this."

"Do you accept me lying back and let you do anything you want with me?" Stephen wasn't quite able to meet his eyes and there was just a hint of a blush left on his face; clearly showing Tony that the offer was genuine. It was more than enough to bring his simmering arousal to the forefront of his mind, no matter the circumstances.

"You know I do, sweetheart," he reassured his lover. "Always. But later. Tonight." He stroked Stephen's cheek one more time, trying to decide where to start. "I have other plans for us first." Plans Stephen's flare-up of pain was threatening but Tony was confident that he could still salvage some of them. He was good at adapting to new situations on the fly, after all.

Stephen shivered in pleasure at his words. Tony had long since recognized that Stephen liked it when Tony treated him to nice things and he tried to indulge him as often as possible.

"Shush now. It would be unforgivable if I cut you and disfigure your pretty face."

He got a disgruntled grimace and some sort of growl for that but Stephen shut up and became as still as a marble statue the moment Tony touched his face with fingers covered with shaving cream. It was hard to resist the temptation to press a kiss against the tip of his foam-covered nose but Tony somehow managed to do it. Stephen became pliant like a doll under his gentle touches, allowing Tony to move his head and following every tiny, guiding touch immediately.

His breathing became heavier and more regular and his eyes closed in obvious pleasure and relaxation, his hands loosely folded in his lap. Tony grinned. Mission accomplished. Stephen wasn't thinking about the pain anymore. A quick glance down reassured Tony that Stephen was as affected by the whole thing as he himself was - he was half-hard but in no hurry to do anything about it. Tony _loved_ it when he was in this state.

With a little bit of luck he could keep the both of them in this pleasant haze for the rest of the day before they could indulge in a slow, lazy evening full of sex and laughter.

"All cleaned up and even prettier than before," he commented after he'd wiped away the last of the foam. There hadn't been much to do, really, just some basic maintenance. For a moment he tried to imagine Stephen clean-shaven but the picture didn't become clear in his mind, no matter how good his imagination usually was. He traced the edges of Stephen's beard and grinned at the tiny frown he got for that. The expression was _adorable_ on Stephen's face, not that Tony was insane enough to ever say that out loud. He wanted to continue to live, after all. "Ready for the day now?"

Stephen looked down at that. "Yes," murmured, a hint of red appearing on his cheeks once again. "Thank you."

"Always, you know that. Even if..." _your hands were in perfect working condition_ , he didn't add. "I like doing things for the people I love, in case you haven't noticed."

A shy smile but this time Stephen didn't avert his eyes. "I know," he said softly. Knowing that Tony would do it for others was probably the only reason he was able to allow such small acts of service like this one. They both knew that Tony would happily do so much more than he was allowed to but Tony could understand Stephen's fierce desire for independence only too well and didn't dare to push. Much.

Time to end this before they drifted into even more soppy territory, Tony decided. "So we're agreed that you're mine for the day? No book to read and no mysterious wizard organization to whisk you away for some secret chanting session or something?"

Stephen laughed out loud at that. "No, just as promised yesterday: I'm all yours today." He spread his arms as if to offer himself to Tony. "Do with me whatever you wish."

"Oh, naughty. I like it. My own personal sorcerer to play with. Wonderful." He eyed Stephen's half-naked body, still only clad in his loose meditation pants he liked to wear to sleep. "I suggest that you pour your gorgeous body into something more outside approved. As nice as the view is, I don't want to share it with anyone."

More blushing. Great. He would never get old of that; it was too adorable for words.

Stephen held out both of his hands, his intent clear. Tony took it with the greatest of care and while Stephen stood up without any help at all it was the gesture that counted.

"What do you have in mind for me... us?"

Tony leaned for a kiss. "Only good things, baby, promise. Trust me," he whispered against Stephen's lips. Starting with wrapping Stephen's wrists up for better support, followed by taking him out for a nice brunch.

Stephen shivered in his arms and relaxed into the kiss. "Always," he murmured back afterwards. His hands might not be in any condition for fun activities but they settled low on Tony's back, almost on his ass. Now it was Tony's to shiver at the weak pressure.

He gathered all of his willpower to step away from the caress. "Later," he promised with a wink. He really, really wanted to enjoy outside for a chance. The weather was gorgeous, not too hot and not too cold, and he wanted to take Stephen out for food and a walk, maybe a little bit of shopping. Boring, cliché _couple_ things they barely had any time for normally.

Taking is lover out into the sunshine, holding his hand and maybe even a braving a portal to the lake house if Stephen could be persuaded to conjure one. Tony had high hopes for that one, actually. A nice walk around the lake in the late evening sun, followed by a night in the house there. Just the two of them - and Stephen's eternal companion of course - having fun with each other.

Stephen looked at him as if he could read each and every one of his thoughts. "Really?" he asked but it didn't sound dubious but happy. His hands, still in Tony's gentle hold, were relaxed and he smiled.

"Let's try being normal people," Tony begged. As normal as the two of and a sentient and age-old Cloak could be anyway. "Just for one day, I don't think I could take it for longer, really, but I wanna try it out with you."

Stephen looked out the window and the unnatural morning sun dimmed and faded away as he let go of the magic holding it here.

"Okay," he said after a few moments. "Let's be normal." He smiled. "Just for one day." He moved forwards to seal the promise with a kiss that Tony leaned into it eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 🤍 (Yes, they spent a wonderful day and an even more amazing night together, in case anyone was wondering, and Stephen sometimes allows Tony to shave him now. It has become something deeply private and special between them.)


End file.
